csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki:User Rights
For more information about user access levels, see . For a basic description of the individual wiki editing tools, see this page. For a complete description of all the individual wiki editing tools for all user groups on the wiki, see . User Rights refers to special privileges and tools given to experienced and helpful members of C.Syde's Test Wiki. These privileges are generally tiered, with acquisition and proper use of lower rights required for obtaining higher rights. These tiers are: ;Unregistered Users Unregistered users are allowed to read articles on the wiki, leave messages on user talk pages, and add comments to blogs and pages. However on this wiki, they are increasingly limited in most actions, including participation in wiki discussions. ;Regular Auto-confirmed Users In addition to the rights extended to unregistered users, regular auto-confirmed users are allowed to edit all pages on the wiki, except those that are locked for administrators (or assistants) only (generally only templates and pages that are important to the function of the wiki are admin-only protected), and are allowed to participate in discussions. In order to become a regular auto-confirmed user, unregistered users must register with Wikia and begin editing at C.Syde's Test Wiki. ;Moderators Moderators are users who have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the and features. They can remove and restore threads and replies from any user. They can also close and reopen threads. In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. Despite their lack of additional editing tools outside the thread namespace, they (along with chat moderators and roll-backers) are considered to be the middle ground between regular users and admins. Requests for Moderator rights are made here. ;Chat Moderators Chat moderators are users who are able to carry out administrative functions in Chat such as kicking and banning disruptive users. All administrators are implicitly chat moderators already. Despite their lack of additional editing tools outside the chat room, they (along with moderators, and rollbackers) are considered to be the middle ground between regular users and admins. Requests for Chat Moderator rights are made here. ;Roll-backers Roll-backers are a group of more experienced wiki editors. In addition to the privileges extended to regular users, Roll-backers are able to quickly and easily revert vandalism by other users, by use of the Rollback tool. Rollback rights are given out only when requested, and only if the user shows a history of strong contributions on other wikis, preferably also including some anti-vandalism work. Despite their lack of additional editing tools, they (along with moderators, and chat moderators) are considered to be the middle ground between regular users and admins. Requests for Rollback rights are made here. ;Assistants Assistants are a group of frequent and experienced contributors to the wiki. In addition to the privileges extended to regular users, and roll-backers, Assistants are able to ensure the functions of the wiki through vandalism prevention, and issuing warnings to users if necessary. Assistants are able to initiate and end formal votes or drives for consensus. Moderator, Chat Moderator, and / or Rollback rights are a prerequisite for Assistant rights. Assistant rights can be requested here. ;Administrators Administrators are very frequent and experienced contributors to the wiki. They are entrusted with ensuring the function of the wiki through vandalism prevention, issuing blocks and warnings to users if necessary. Administrators are able to initiate and end formal votes or drives for consensus, and are able to edit pages, such as MediaWiki pages, that affect the functions of the wiki itself. Administrators can also grant and revoke Moderator, and Chat moderator rights. Moderator, Chat Moderator, and / or Rollback rights are a prerequisite for Administrative rights. Administrative rights can be requested here. ;Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are among the most active, experienced and trusted wiki editors. Bureaucrats are able to grant and revoke Moderator, Rollback, Assistant and Administrator rights, and issue blocks and warnings to users if necessary. However they cannot grant and revoke Chat moderator rights, or edit pages that affect the functions of the wiki, without Administrator rights. On most wikis, administrative rights are a prerequisite for Bureaucrat rights, so in practice Bureaucrats are almost always Administrators anyway. I, C.Syde65 am strictly, the only bureaucrat on this wiki. Otherwise, I might just lose control of the wiki I myself created. ;Moderator-Chat Moderator-Rollback Deluxe Ever wanted to receive a deluxe edition of these user tools? Well here at C.Syde's Test Wiki, if you request for this offer here, you may be granted Moderator, Chat Moderator and Rollback rights through a single nomination! This offer was intended to expand the meaning of moderator, chat moderators and roll-backers not being regular users, just not admins. ---- It is important to keep in mind that all users, from unregistered users to bureaucrats, can be good and constructive editors to the wiki. In short, no user is better than another, and the opinions and ideas of all users will be given equal weight. My request for new rights was turned down If you applied for Moderator, Chat Moderator, Roll-backer, Assistant or Administrator rights but were denied, it may be for a number of reasons. ;Not have those rights on a "real" wiki. You may need to receive those rights on a "real" wiki, before you can be trusted to obtain them on C.Syde's Test Wiki. ;Don't have prerequisites In order to apply for Administrator or Assistant-ship, you must have either moderator, chat moderator, or rollback rights. Be sure to obtain lower-tiered rights before applying for higher-tiered ones. ;Inexperience Holders of special rights are expected to understand how to edit the wiki on a more advanced level than a new user. Users who do not demonstrate an improved editing ability may find attaining new rights difficult. Learning how to edit the wiki has multiple additional benefits, above and beyond getting certain rights, so taking the initiative to learn is a definitely a good idea. ;You were recently denied Patience is a virtue. As such, if you recently applied for a position and were turned down, it is best to wait awhile before re-applying. Applying too often may be taken as a sign that you are too ambitious and not prepared for the responsibilities of the position you're applying for, and might make you less likely to get the position. ;You were placed on editing restriction or probation Users who are currently placed on editing restriction, or probation, are ineligible to obtain user rights. ;You were unregistered Obviously I can't (and won't) approve of your request if you aren't even logged in. ---- It is important to keep in mind that all users can grow into strong contributors, even those who do not have moderator, chat moderator, rollback, assistant, administrator or bureaucrat rights. You do not need to be an administrator to be an important part of the wiki. How to Request Requests for Moderator, Chat Moderator, Rollback, Assistant and Administrator-ship are reviewed by me (C.Syde65) without much input from others. It is largely my discretion whether or not you are ready to be made a Moderator, Chat Moderator, Rollback or Admin; some possible reasons for being turned down are listed above. Category:Help Category:Administration help Category:Site administration